A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a unitary plastic drum for shipping and storing various materials, and more specifically to a plastic drum for liquid materials, which drum has a sloping bottom with a sump so that all the liquid can be pumped out efficiently.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic drums are used frequently to ship and store various materials. These types of drums are preferred over metal drums because they are simpler and cheaper to make, easier to handle, and weigh less. Frequently, plastic drums are used to ship liquid materials used in agriculture, or the chemical industry which are highly concentrated and therefore, must be diluted. Since these liquids are very expensive, it is important that all the contents of the drum be removed before the drum is discarded or returned, to eliminate waste. One method of emptying completely the contents of a plastic drum would be to turn the drum upside down. However, this procedure is time-consuming and requires special equipment. Moreover, if the drum contains hazardous materials, turning the drum over may result in a spill, which is both uneconomical and undesirable.
Hence, there is a great need in the art for a plastic drum which could be emptied efficiently.